


ארוחת ערב עם איירין

by fandroid1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor John Watson, Multi, Ravenclaw Sherlock
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: .איירין מתנדבת לעזור
Kudos: 1





	ארוחת ערב עם איירין

"מה מטריד את ההולמס המועדף עלי?"  
  
איירין אדלר, תלמידת סלית'רין מבריקה, יפהפייה ושערורייתית, מתיישבת ליד שרלוק בארוחת הערב באולם הגדול. היא משכלת את רגליה בתנועה אלגנטית, אדישה לעיניים שנועצים בה הרייבנקלואים האחרים מסביבם. מאז שמייקרופט הולמס סיים את הלימודים נראה שהיא לקחה על עצמה להשגיח על הולמס ג'וניור, אותו היא דווקא חיבבה.

"לג'ון יש חברה חדשה." שרלוק לא מרים את מבטו מהצלחת שלו, שבה הוא דוקר שוב ושוב פיסות אוכל במזלג. 

איירין מפנה את ראשה לשולחן גריפינדור, ומספיקה לראות את ג'ון ווטסון מנשק את הנערה שלצדו.  
  
מרי מורסטן היא תלמידה פופולארית, שזופה ובלונדינית, משחקת בקבוצת הקווידיץ׳, וידועה בחוש ההומור ובאופי התוסס שלה. פחות או יותר ההפך משרלוק.

"ג'ון אף פעם לא ישים לב אליי כל עוד הוא מסונוור ממנה," אומר שרלוק בקדרות, ונראה מדוכדך.  
  
איירין לא אומרת כלום, אבל המכשול מסולק שבוע אחר כך, כשג׳ון מגלה את החברה שלו באמצע גיפוף פומבי עם אדלר.


End file.
